Peter Pan in 2013
by Fallonchick
Summary: Peter Pan comes every 10 years to the same house to meet the family of Wendy. But ten years ago, he took siblings Kylie and Dustin. Dustin got killed by pirates and Kylie has always blame Peter. But he is back now and wants to take her younger siblings with him.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Peter Pan in 2013

Ever since Peter Pan met Wendy and her brothers, she lived in the same house so he could meet her. Even her daughter Jane and their daughters lived their. Every ten years, Peter Pan comes, so he can meet them. In 2003, when Kylie was 6 years old and her older brother Dustin who was 10 years old, they went to Neverland with Peter, but when they were there, Dustin got killed by the pirates. Kylie was taken back home by Peter, but she sworn to never interact with him ever again, blaming him for her brothers dead.

Now it's 2013. Kylie is 16 years old and she got two younger siblings over the years. Natalie, who is 11 years old and Lucas, who is 5 years old. Our story begins when Kylie is babysitting Natalie and Lucas, while their parents are out for dinner.

"Natalie, Lucas, it's time for bed!" Kylie shouts. "I don't want to." Natalie complains. "I understand for Lucas, since he is five, but I'm eleven. I want to stay up." "No way." Kylie says and after a while, she gets them to bed.

After an hour, Kylie decides to go to bed, but checks first in the bedroom to see if they are asleep, but gets the shock of her life.


	2. Chapter 2 Going to Neverland

**Don't own any Peter Pan characters, only own Kylie, Dustin, Natalie and Lucas.**

Kylie's p.o.v.

"Oh no." I said. Peter Pan was in the room with my siblings. "What are you doing here!" I said angry to him. "A, a grown up." he says and he flew towards the window. "Oh no." I said and I ran to closed it. "First, you're going to explain to me why you are here." "I wanted to see Wendy's grandchildren." For what. Let me guess, so you can get them killed?" I said sarcastic. "What, no. Wait a minute, is that you Kylie?" he asked. At that moment, Natalie started to wake up. "Kylie, what are you doing here?" she asked sleepy. At that moment, she spotted Peter. "Who, who are you?" she asked. "Natalie, don't talk to him. He isn't worth it." I said and went over to her.

Peter's p.o.v.

"Wait a minute. I'm not worth it." I said mad. "I'm the one fighting pirates." "Yeah, too bad you couldn't do that right ten years ago." Kylie says angry, when Tinkerbell flew towards her and pulled Kylie away by her hair. "Tink!" I yelled, causing a little boy to wake up. "Auw!" Kylie yelled and then she hit Tink. "Tink!" I screamed and flew towards her. "Is she alright?" Natalie asked. "Yes." I said after Tinkerbell stood up again. In the mean time, Kylie walked over to the little boys bed and picked him up.

Kylie's p.o.v.

"Natalie, please come here. That boy is dangerous." I said while I was holding Lucas. "Lucas, calm down. It's all over now." I said, trying to calm down my little brother. "Is it?" he then asked. "Yes." I answered. "Well, which one of you wants to come to Neverland with me?" Peter than asked. "I do." Natalie and Lucas said at the same time. "No way. It's far too dangerous there." "What. It isn't." Peter answered. "Please Kylie. We never get this chance anymore." Natalie begged. I stared at her and then I said: "Only if you get dressed now." "Yes!" Natalie shouted and she got herself dressed. I dressed Lucas too and then myself. I also packed my bag and filled it with stuff, like my phone, in case there would be trouble. "What is that?" Peter asked when I put a book in my bag. "A book." I answered. "It is full of fairytales." "Oh, like the ones about Cinderella?" he asked. "Yes, and many more." Peter then turned his attention to Natalie and said: "Is everyone ready?" "Yes." Natalie and Lucas said at the same time. "Now, close your eyes and think happy thoughts." When we did that, Peter sprankled some fairydust over us and we started to fly. "Follow me." he said and the three of us flew after him. I looked back and saw my note to mum and dad. Peter first took us to the Big Ben and we stood on it. "Now hold each other." he said and we flew towards Neverland.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Captain Hook

**Don't own any Peter Pan characters, only own Kylie, Dustin, Natalie and Lucas.**

Kylie's p.o.v.

As soon as we reached Neverland, we saw the huge pirate ship. "What is that?" Lucas asked and he pointed to it. "That's the ship of Captain Hook." I answered. "Awesome." I heard Natalie saying. "No Nat, that is not awesome, but dangerous." "What is awesome." Peter then asked. "That means that I like something." Natalie said. At that moment, I saw that Hook has seen us.

Peter's p.o.v.

"Watch out!" Kylie screamed when a cannonball almost hit us. "Follow me." I said and I flew away. I looked around and I saw that Kylie holded Lucas and Natalie tight. We flew away, but out of nowhere another ball came flew through us and made sure that Kylie let go of her siblings. "No!" she screamed as she fall down to the ship. "We get her later." I said to Natalie and Lucas and Tinkerbell and me took them to the lost boys. "I want to go to Kylie!" they both screamed.

Kylie's p.o.v.

"No!" I screamed when I fall down. I saw Peter flying away with Natalie and Lucas and I got mad. I'm falling to my death and he kidnaps them! I thought when someone caught me. I looked up and I saw the familiar face of captain Hook. "Did you have a good trip here?" he asked. "What do you think?" I said sarcastic and Hook put me on the ground. "Are you a teenager?" he asks suprised. "Don't you reconise me. I came here ten years ago with my brother Dustin who got killed thanks to Peter Pan." I said angry. "Kylie?" Hook said and then it came back to him. "Well, I didn't know that there was another person that doesn't like him either. But what are you doing here then?" "My siblings wanted to go." I answered. "Do you know his hiding place?" he asked. "Maybe." I said. "Then I'll give you a deal. If you say where he lives, I'll get my revenge and you will get home with your siblings." he said. "Okay." I said unsure.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting away

**Don't own any Peter Pan characters, only own Kylie, Dustin, Natalie and Lucas.**

Natalie's p.o.v.

"I need to get her." I said. "No. It's too dangerous. I'll go." Peter Pan said. "I'll bring you two to the lost boys." "No way." I said angry to him. "Bring Lucas. I'm strong enough to fight them." "No. Even if I get Kylie back, she will never forgive if I bring you in danger. Not after the last time." Peter said quietly. "What do you mean by last time?" I asked.

Peter's p.o.v.

Should I tell her? No, it's not me that should her the story. I thought by myself. "I let Kylie tell you when I get her back." I said to Natalie and I flew away. I heard her screaming, but I ignored it.

Kylie's p.o.v.

I still couldn't believe that I made a promise with Hook. I thought when we walked through the woods. "Is it far?" he then asked. "Not so far anymore." I lied while I was looking for a way to escape. I saw some tree's that I could climb into and jump to the others. "Hey! Get her!" I heard while I was running away. I climbed as fast a I could into the tree when I saw Peter Pan flying above me. "Help!" I yelled, and luckily he heard me. "Kylie." he said. "Are you allright." "Yes, we only need to go. Hook is right under us." I said and I took Peter's hand. Together, we flew away.


	5. Chapter 5 Telling the story

Kylie's p.o.v.

"Let's go." Peter said and we both flew above the trees. "Where are Natalie and Lucas?" I asked. "Tink brought them to the lost boys." Peter answered. "And when we get there, you should tell Natalie about Dustin." "I can't." I said, "She doesn't know him and I don't want her to get hurt." "Okay." Peter said and we flew farther. After a while, we came by the tree he lived in. "C'mon on." He said and we went inside.

"Kylie!" I heard some people scream and the Natalie and Lucas ran to me and hugged me. I hugged them back. "Kylie, how are you?" Nat asked. "I'm fine. What about you two?" I asked in return. "We're allright." Natalie answered. "Everyone come here. I want you to meet some people." Peter Pan then yelled. "We're coming!" Some kids shouted and then a group of children dressed in animal clothes ran inside.

"Do you guys remember Kylie?" Peter asked. "Yes." They answered. "Well, she is back here with her two siblings Natalie and Lucas. Kylie is also our new mother." Peter then said. "Wait what?" I said. "I can't be a mother, I'm sixteen years old." "Kylie, someone has to be a mother here and Natalie is too young." Peter said. "And don't you think it's time to tell the truth to your brother and sister?" "Please tell it Kylie, I really want to know it." Natalie begged.

"Allright." I said and we sat down. "Ten years ago, I met Peter Pan for the first time. Natalie, you was just one year old, so you couldn't come with us, Dustin and me." "Who is Dustin?" Lucas asked." "He was, our older brother." I answered him and I closed my eyes. "Older brother. We don't have one Kyls." Natalie said confused. I opened my eyes and I started to tell more: "Dustin was four years older then me, and when Peter took us to Neverland, we had the best time of our lives. But everything changed when we got captured by Captain Hook. Hook sent Dustin off the plank, and Peter and I couldn't get there in time and Dustin was dead." I said softly. "What…" Natalie said and Lucas started crying. I hugged him and I started to tell the last part: "Peter was able to free me and he took me home. Mum and Dad didn't believe me when I told them and they just taught the Dustin had ran away. I knew the truth and I blamed Peter for it ever since. That was the main reason I didn't want you guys to go." I finished and then I started to cry.

Please review and tell me if my english is good or bad.


End file.
